


Evil Is As Evil Does

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, Teenchesters, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: John lays down the law on monsters, but thirteen-year old Sam isn't convinced. Teenchesters. gen.





	Evil Is As Evil Does

"When you're up against a monster, you give no quarter, " John Winchester affirmed. "No hesitation. You take it out as quickly and efficiently as possible."

The two boys nodded in unison, they were never going to argue the point with him, but when alone it was different.

:

"Dean, how can we be sure all monsters are evil?"

"Dude, when you meet one who doesn't want to kill you, let me know."

"But you can't always be sure," Sam insisted. "If there are good and bad humans, why can't there be good and bad monsters."

"If Dad says they're evil, then they are. No argument!"

:

But thing was, Sam HAD met a good monster, even shared a soda and a kiss. More important, she'd killed for him.

Sam kept his silence, but he'd always remember Amy.


End file.
